All because of a Time Bomb
by p0tt3rh3ad
Summary: Fred and Hermione are trapped in the past. How will they get back, and do they even want to go back? I'm not good at summaries. I appologize and usually my mind changes plot halfway throught the story... follow it and review I promise it will an amazing Fremione fic as always...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: The story is a Fremione fic. Obviously... It starts off a year after the war. The people who never got to graduate because of the war were forced back (including the twins) and Fred Does not die! niether does sirius or mooney... Just putting that out there. The twins and The trio are all in their 7th year. Fred and George are still the pranksters they always were. And here is the begining of the story LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

Hermione was doing her duty as head girl patrolling the corridors when she heard an unusual chuckling coming from behind one particular statue.

_'Those bloody twins! It's bad enough the ministry was making all those who didn't get to graduate come back, but why the twins as well. Yes they were quite hilarious, but they were always testing her boundaries. Lately she was getting sick of them.'_

She waited outside of the statue for the boys to come out, but they never did and the laughter actually seamed to seize and she became slightly paranoid so she opened the passageway with her wand at hand and slowly walked into the tunnel.

Hermione heard an explosion and a voice that sounded distinctly like Fred yell, "Oh Bullocks Georgie the instructions said 2 not 20!"

"I'm sorry, BLOODY HELL! Freddie look!"

"RUN! Now let's go!."

the door at the end of the tunnel flew open and Hermione sprang into a run to try to help, but ended up running straight into Fred.

"MERLIN'S BEARD ...HERMIONE!?" He shouted and george who had passed them thinking fred was still running looked back to see his brother in the doorway still and before he could even move to help at all a burst of golden light erupted. It was so bright it caused him to shut him eyes and look away, but when he looked back they were gone.

* * *

Fred landed on the grass and he groaned loudly, but before he could stand up he heard a screaming noise come from above him and Hermione fell straight into his lap.

Hermione blinked her eyes as her vision overcame her. And she noticed her surroundings, but the last thing she noticed was that she was sitting directly in Fred's lap. She blushed to the roots of her hair and mumbled," Fred, Where are we?"

"I dunno... You see Granger I might be able to explain it all to you if you'd be so kind as to get off of me."

"I- umm-I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Don't get me wrong Granger in normal circumstances my lap is always open to you, but I don't think Nows the right time for it seeing as neither of us know where or when we are."

"When?" she asked standing up and raising an eyebrow to him,"what do you mean by when?"

"Now let me see where to begin..."

"The beginning is usually the best."

"haha Granger, never thought Id here you joke in such situations."

"You'd be surprised by me Fred. Now explain before I get annoyed enough to hex you."

"Ah there's our hot-tempered little bookworm! Okay so me and George..."he started but was interrupted.

"George and I." she corrected.

"sorry ,_George and I_ were in the midst of making out newest invention idea but the blunder head he is thought it would be bloody hilarious to screw up the instructions. Causing and explosion and you then decided to pounce on me, not that I could really blame you I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me. But because of that particular situation we ended up in the explosion which placed us where I am assuming is back in time somewhere."He said with the annoyance clear in his tone.

"Fred, what do you mean back in time? what kind of invention was it exactly?" She asked worried.

"well you see we never came up with a name, but it was supposed to be a mini bomb that allowed you to travel back in time for 30 minutes... It was used for lets say you forgot to do your potions homework. you just go back in time do it and in 30 minutes you will reappear in normal time."

"So you don't know where we are. You don't know when. And you don't know how or if we can even go back." She said sitting down her eyes showing fear in the depths.

Fred found himself feeling awful for making her.. Hermione Granger feel so scared and frightened.

He crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder. For the first time he looked into her eyes and he became utterly speechless. He never noticed how beautiful they were. They were so complex. They had flecks of gold and green. never had he seen brown eyes like hers before, but what upset him most was that he never noticed them before. He usually had such a good eye for detail.

He put a smile on his face and said," Hey! Look at the bright side. At least your stuck with the brainy half of the Weasley Twin duo."

"I wouldn't call that a plus, I'd much prefer the better looking half..."

"Ouch Granger why do you wound me so?" He asked faking being stabbed in his stomach.

She let out a laugh and he noted the quick sparkle in her eyes as she did so. It wasn't long before he realised he was staring at her eyes yet again. He shook his head and cleared his throat. chosing not to stare at Hermione any longer..._Wow never thought I'd have to say that._ He thought to himself.

Just as he was about to say something a voice from above them yelled," OI! Mooney, Padfoot, Wormtail, Get your slow arses over here!"

A boy who looked remarkably like Harry landed in front of them followed by 3 others. Sirius took a look at them and put on a charming smile and Picked up Hermione's left hand and said," Hello dear, the name's Sirius... and you?" He asked placing a kiss to her hand. Her eyes widened in horror and she said," If you're... That means he is... so he must be, and thats...MERLINS BEARD!" She stuttered out before she fainted.

Sirius and Fred both lunged to catch her when Sirius backed up and said," I'm sorry is she with you?"

"What? Her? No... Just no. I'm Fred by the way. This is Hermione." He said as he lifted her so he could carry her.

"Good. and I'm Sirius, This is James, Remus and Peter."

"Pleasure to meet you... If you don't mind I'm taking her to Pomfrey could one of you possibly get Dumbledore. Tell him it's urgent matters."

"Wormtail! you heard him!" James snapped and the beedie eyed boy turned at a run for the castle.

"That's funny." James said as he studied Fred.

"What is? Fred asked as he walked into the unchanged castle.

"Thought we knew all the Gryffindors." He said pointing to Fred's robes that had the gryffindor symbol on them.

"Oh, uhh..."Fred stuttered but was cut short by Sirius.

"Prongs! Evans alert." He said ducking.

"What? Oh bloody hell!" he said ducking his head as well.

It was too late the fuming Red-head had already seen them.

"Potter! Black!" She yelled as she advanced on James.

"Evans, you're looking lovely as usual." Jams said with a smooth smile.

"Do you think its funny to curse fish scales on all of my bloody first years Potter? Do you?"

"I must say I have no inclination on what you are talking about Evans." James said in fake innocents.

"Save it Potter you can't weasel your way out of this one." She said venomously and pointing her wand at his chest.

"You're right, the only way he'd be able to is if he were a devilishly handsome Weasley twin. Which he is not." Fred said hoping that notifying his presence would spare James his life.

"Who may I ask are you?" She said annoyed.

"I am Fred. Fred Weasley. You?"

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Well, Miss. Evans would you mind directing me to Madam Pomfrey my friend Hermione here is in need of her services." Fred said as He wiggled Hermione in his arms.

"Oh why yes, yes of course follow me." She said as she started down the corridor. James nudged Fred's arm and said,"Thanks, you don't know how bad that could have gotten she's pretty nasty with that wand of hers."

"No problem, Pranksters gotta stick together."

"Hey! I knew there was something I liked about you." James said patting Fred on the back then walked away as Fred went to follow Lily.

Once there Lily left to hunt down James and Pomfrey ushered him to a bed where he put Hermione. She gave her a perk-up potion and she was awaken just in time because Dumbledore walked in the room.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes sir."Hermione said meekly.

"Very well, Poppy would you mind getting me and ." Dumbledore asked her.

"Why of course headmaster." She said before bustling out.

"Now, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley. I am aware of your situation and I have made arrangements so that until we find a way to send you back to your era you will have to take classes here... Remus and Lily shall show you both around as they are the heads of gryffindor which if I'm not mistaken is both of your houses."

"Um yes sir, but how could you have possibly known..." Hermione started.

"Ah Miss. Granger somethings need not an explanation, but only an answer." He said and Fred just smiled and shook his head knowing it was one of those unique mysterious he could never figure out.. George and him faced of a lot of these kinds of moments with Dumbledore, he just knew things sometimes simple as that.

"One more thing, I suggest that you not let the other students know where you are from and don't speak of the future or it shall be altered greatly. This I warn you." He said before walking out to talk to Lily and Remus in the hall.

"How did he..?"Hermione questioned.

"It's better not to ask. He just knows things sometimes, you can't explain."

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm scared... What if we can never go back? What is we are stuck here forever what are we going to do? Whats going to happen to us?" Hermione blurted out her eyes starting to water.

Fred put a comforting arm around her and said,"Shh. shh. It'll be okay, this is Dumbledore we're talking about and snape... _THE WISEST AND THE BRAVEST WIZARDS HARRY POTTER HAS EVER MET!" _Fred replied mocking Harry.

Hermione giggled a little then stopped herself.

"Don't do that."He said as he studied her again.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You always laugh a little then stop... Let yourself laugh, It's a beautiful laugh." He said.

"Oh- thanks." she said smiling slightly and looking into his eyes.

"No problem Granger." He said looking at her. For the first time he got an urge to kiss Hermione Granger.

"Now, I'm sure you two are tired and will be more than happy to escort you to your new rooms." Boomed Dumbledore as he walked in followed by Remus and Lily.

Hermione stood up first followed by Fred and they followed them back to their dorms silently.

_**A/N: I mised my Fred/Hermione Fiction... I can't help it if i am in love with the Twins I just can't... But I rather enjoy the marauders... So why not combine them? So this is what I did! Enjoy :) REVIEW maybe if i get enough I might update within a day? Please review it motivates me! REVIEW!**_


	2. 2 The marauder's never get their girls

"So this is my dorm no roommates this year do you get that empty bed. And clothing you can. Use mine until we get You to hogs mead." Lily said sitting on her bed

"Great, thank you again... If there's anything I can do I will be more than happy to..."

"nonsense... So where are you and Fred from?" Lily asked curiously

"durmstrang."

"Are you guys like... You know." a sly smile piercing Lily's face as she asked

"What?"

"Dating?"

"Fred? Fred Weasley? No oh Godric no!"hermione exclaimed in obvious disgust.

"why not, he's pretty cute."

"well he's immature, rude, insensitive, he does nothing but defy the rules of which I have always enforced. He's hot-tempered ,stubborn , and the only thing bigger then his head is probably his mouth!"

"Sounds just like a marauder."

"Exactly they were his idols back home that's all him and his bloody twin would talk about! The marauders ,the shop ,and inventions! Harry had to make them shut up because he hated thinking of his dad who was betrayed by that little rat...".

"Hermione? Where did you say you were from?" lily asked suspiciously.

"Oh um durmstrang?" Hermione said with uncertainty.

"yeah okay. Well it's getting late you need anything you just call me over okay?" Lily said sweetly, but still not convinced she was being told the truth.

"okay thank you Lily."

* * *

Remus walked into his room and said,"So this is it, it's going to be a bit cramped but we can fit you in, we have James Peter and Sirius rooming with us they should be here any minute now."

"Sounds fine" fred said looking around the room.

"So what's really going on between that bird and you?"

"Hermione? Nothing. Nothing at all." He said shaking his head.

"That's not what it looked like. Just giving you a heads up here Sirius is after that bird so if you don't turn nothing into something you're going to lose her."

"You can't lose what was never yours."

"You can't win if you never even enter the race."

"I don't want Hermione, she's uptight, she is a freak- a bloody brilliant one- but that makes no difference, she thinks she knows everything she studies the rule book like a bloody bible, she stubborn, hot-tempered... Do I even need to go on?"

"I never asked for reasons."

"I thought I'd convince you."

"or maybe you're trying to convince yourself."

"Stop!" Fred said laughing

"what?" Remus with a smile.

"stop talking like Dumbledore."

Both boys laughed as they waited for the. Rest of marauders. Once they quieted down he said,"besides, she's taken..."

"oh? That makes more sense. Who's the lucky bloke?"

"My little brother. I'm 20 and she's 18."

"Ouch that hurts. The brother got the girl."

"nah she's like my sister."

"I see because I always almost make out with people I call my sisters."

"Shut it Remus I didn't. Besides if I did Ron would hate me he's liked her since he was 12."

"So who else has she had?"

"Victor Krum he's a tough guys huge and great quidditch player."

"Is that how your brother is?"

"No he's a weakling. Well to me and Geor- I mean George and I he is."

"Who's George?"

"My twin, we're sort of world-famous pranksters."

"Sure ya are Freddie." said a voice from the door. Causing Fred to grin widely.

"Sirius I was wondering when you'd show your pretty face."

"Sorry mate we would have been sooner but Sirius had to stop and fix his hair a few times."

"Oh if you fixed it then whys it sticking up in the back still?" fred asked pointing to Sirius' hair.

"It's what?" Sirius said horrified running into the bathroom causing everyone To erupt in laughter

"That's no joking matter!" Sirius stated as he sat on his bed.

"of course not i am ever so sorry Sirius." Fred said in mock sorrow.

"Whatever, now Fred what's up with that bird?"

"Hermione? She's out of your league. Not really your type."

"Fred, Girl is my type. No sorry hot girls are my type and she fits in that type."

"No she's more bookish. She goes by the rules she stubborn, she likes to actually read for fun, she never relaxes. She just won't get along with you."

"Another Evans then... Well I can try can't I?"

"You're wasting your time she's taken." Remus said patting Sirius on his back.

"By...?"

"the little brother I'm 20 she's 18 and so is he, they were always in classes together, we all knew they'd end up together." Fred said nonchalantly

"Ah that makes sense now." James said with a. Smirk

"why do you guys keep saying that?" Fred said getting annoyed

"Because my dear friend ,your thing for her is as clear as James' obsessive dream of Miss. Evans." Sirius said making James Frown and turn slightly red.

"Oi! It's not obsessive first of all and secondly it's not a dream it's a mission." James corrected him.

"alright well before James pulls out his 'I Love Lily' shrine I am going to bed." Fred said as he jumped on the vacant bed.

* * *

It was breakfast the next morning and the marauders and Fred all walked into the Great hall. Sirius spotted Hermione and motioned for them all to follow him. He slid down on the empty side of Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder's.

"Morning Love, Sleep well?"

"Why yes I did, but I can see you haven't because you're so exhausted you think it is okay to put your arm around me." Hermione said bitterly.

Sirius lifted his arm up as he said,"I apologize sometimes it is hard to control my urges around such beautiful ladies like yourself."

"Save it Pretty-boy I have a boyfriend."

"Pretty-boy? Oi! That one hurt." He said in shock.

Fred rolled his eyes at them. He sat across from Hermione as he was chuckling to himself on Hermione's witty remarks, How has he never noticed how clever she could be? Quite funny as well...

"Hey Evans... Still mad at me?" James asked sitting next to Fred and Across from Lily.

She ignored him and he gave her a puppy dog face making his eyes huge and she glanced up at him quickly. Fred could have sworn he saw the corners of her mouth twitch slightly before she scowled at him and said,"No James, who could ever be mad at you? Famous Gryffindor Quidditch star, Prankster Marauder." She was obviously being sarcastic.

James face fell and he said,"Evans, I said I was sorry, I am changing honest I am!"

"James I have turned you down for 7 years straight, just because Sev and I are no longer on speaking terms does not change the way I feel about you in the least bit." She said in her profound way.

"So you still have that unspoken hidden crush on me you developed as a little firstie?" He asked in fake hope.

"You're not the center of my world James, You're so bloody full of yourself sometimes! You know I wonder how they found a quidditch helmet to fit your enormous swollen head!" She said as she slammed her fork on the table.

"Lily... Come on now, I was joking."James pleaded.

"You're always Joking James! And don't think that look is going to calm me down!" She snapped at him.

"What look?" He asked in honest confusion.

"That cute little sad fake pleading innocent look you get when I yell at you or you get into trouble!" She said.

"So... What I'm hearing is you think it's cute?"

"**UGH...** You're incorrigible Potter!" She said before storming out of the Great hall.

"Here's a tip from the complex world of girl... If you really love her then stop with the joking around stop with pranking her. Do something huge and romantic. Prove it to her. She needs actions not just the puppy-dog face." Hermione said before standing up. She looked to Fred and added,"Uh meet me in the hallway outside of slughorn's before class starts okay?"

"Sure thing 'Mione."Fred smiled to her as she ran after Lily.

"That girl is a bloody Genius she is! So I have this Brilliant Plan..."James exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Okay lets hear it." Sirius said.

"No It's a surprise I have to go mates, this is a mission I have to do on my own." James said finishing his breakfast and racing off to the common room.

* * *

Fred walked to the spot Hermione wanted to meet him at and waited.

After about 15 minutes she showed up alone and he smiled as she moved a stray piece of her unruly hair behind her ear, but it kept pushing back in front of her eyes.

"What's up 'Mione?"

"It's just I needed some space. Being around Lily and James and Peter is all so overwhelming I keep getting the urge to warn them or hex peter... It's awful and I just needed some space... And Sirius' flirting is starting to get a bit out of hand now..." He chuckled at the last part.

"I know, but hey! How about we make a memory book for Harry when we get back I mean we are witnessing his parents fall in love, I'm sure he'd love to experience it as well. Plus when we get back just think of all the black-mail we will have on Sirius!"

Hermione laughed a bit at that and put a sad smile on.

Fred frowned a little and wrapped her in a hug. He ignored how perfectly she fit in his arms and just rested his chin on her head.

"I just miss everyone so much.. I miss Harry, Ginny, George, everyone..." She said in between sobs.

Fred sighed and didn't notice the fact she had missed Ron's name. he held her tighter and said,"I know I miss them too, don't worry We'll be back in a heartbeat love. You and Ron can have your little reunion make-out session and everything will go back to normal."

She sighed sadly and mumbled something incomprehensible and then said ,"I don't think things have ever been normal for us Fred."

"Well Our kind of normal..." Fred told her with a smirk.

Hermione laughed a little and looked up at him. "Thank you Fred."

"For what?"

"Making me laugh whenever I feel like crying."

"Hey! Thats what I'm here for you know, what good is a Weasley twin if they don't make you laugh 24/7."

She smiled and said,"Regardless it means a lot to me thank you. She said before kissing him on the cheek then turning a brilliant shade of pink as she ran into the classroom.

Fred brought his hand to his cheek and plastered a look of utter confusion on his face. When a voice echoed from down the hall,"Yeah Nothing's going on, no feelings at all, You lying little weasel." Remus teased.

"What? She does that to all her mates"

"That may be true, but do all her mates sit there for 5 minutes with a goofy ol' grin and distant gaze after a single friendly gesture?"

"Shut it Remus." Fred said as he walked into the class fighting back his world famous weasley blush..

Remus laughed to himself and followed him into the classroom.

**_A/N: So Here's chapter two! I got 3 reviews and 5 Follows for my last chapter! Not alot, but it's a start I have big plans for this story... I am also a hardcore Lily/James shipper ;) so you can be assured some Lily/James romance... I mean how can you not love them? Don't get me wrong Snape breaks my heart because he is amazing but well James and Lily are just heart meltingly delicous... Well what did you think..._**

**_Okay so I have a MISSION for you all who reading this! If you can guess Jame's 'plan' to woo Lily you get 10 virtual cookies and if you can guess if his attempt is successful or not you get 5... Put your answer in a review..._**

**_I hope you liked the chapter -Lots of Love p0tt3rh3ad -_**


	3. Chapter 3

James was a wreck. He was running around the dorm and hasn't had any sleep in days now even Fred was worried about him.

"Oi! Prongs we have a quidditch match tonight you need to rest."

"There's no time padfoot do you know what's in only 3 days? Halloween! And do you know what's on Halloween? The ball! And if it all doesn't work out perfectly then I would blow my chance with her... Again!"

"Well you won't impress her by playing like shite at the hufflepuff game tonight!"Sirius argued back not even attempting to know what he Was planing because he hasn't spilled yet he isn't going to.

"Okay, I'll take a ten minute nap but that's all!" James said jumping into his bed

Fred shook his head and stood up. Walking to the door when Sirius stopped him.

"Where you going?"

"To meet 'Mione."

"I'll tag along I wanted to ask her to go to the halloween ball with me." Sirius said a spring in his step. Fred just rolled his eyes. He was always told Sirius was the charming one of the group, but in reality if he wasn't quidditch player and best friends with James, girls wouldn't give him the time of day. Sure he was as vein as they always described him, he wasn't ugly just he got on people's nerves.

"When are you giving up on her hasn't she made it clear to you yet?" Fred asked jokingly.

"Hey, she'll come around eventually." Sirius said patting Fred on his back.

"Of course she will Sirius." Fred said sarcastically.

Hermione was waiting whe she heard the voices of Fred and Sirius. she groaned again. That bloody marauder didn't know when enough was enough. How many different ways could she say hell no?

"Granger!" Sirius boomed down the hall and racing towards her.

"Sirius." She said curtly.

"He put his arm around her and opened his mouth to speak but she interupted him, "And there you go with the touching again... I don't like being touched Sirius."

"I bet your boyfriend just loves that." He said as he took his arm off her.

"Ugh."

"Oh why are you so hostile on the topic, Granger?" Sirius inclined.

Fred was wondering this as well. Whenever he brought up his brothers name she would frown a bit or sigh or groan. She never talked about missing him either. She talked about her parents harry, ginny, My Mum and dad the burrow, Bloody hell she even mentioned Percy once, but not once had she ever mentined Ron...

"Why are you such a bloody nusence Black?" She snapped at him before storming down the hallway she was so mark you could see the sparks practicalle flaming from her wand. Sirius stopped and sighed,"Theres always the ball to make a good imprssion eh?"

"yeah... I'll meet up with you later I should go see what's up with her."

"It's your funeral mate." Sirius said walking away. Fred ran in the direction she went and came upon an intersection. Damn it!

He chose to try going to the Library first, but it was unsuccessful so he went to the only other place he could think of. He went to the staircases from the yule ball. The ones she went to whe she cried after Ron broke her heart. It was a longshot, but he was desperate.

He found her a sobbing mess of bushy hair. He walked up to her and said softly,"hey."

"Oh, hi Fred."She said attempting to dry her eyes.

"It's okay you can cry.. If you need a shoulder Mine are always open." He said sitting down next to her.

She nodded and just staired at the ground.

"So are you planning on telling me what my prat of a brother did this time?"

"Percy didn't do a thing to me." Hermione said glumly.

Fred laughed a little and added,"Fair enough, what did ron do now?"

"I can't talk to you about it."

"And why's that?"

"You're his brother..."

"So? What he do?"

"He sort of was kissing Luna Lovegood in his dorm. I was going to surprise him by waking him up and giving him a chocolate frog, but he was already awake and I guess Luna lovegood beat me to him. So I walked out and broke up with him that day. It was 2 days before we came here."

"Why hasn't anyone known about this."

"I didn't want anyone to make a big deal and act like a jerk to him, you and George would prank him endlessly... I didn't want that." She said before sobbing into Freds shirt.

"Why? He deserves it the little git."

"Because I knew we wouldn't work out... Hell even Luna is better then me I guess. I was foolish to let myself think he could feel the same way about me... I mean look at me." She said crying more and stairing at the floor again

He tilted up her chin so that she was looking at him in the eyes. With his other hand he brushed away her tears and he said confirmingly,"I am and your a kind, brilliant, bloody beutiful bird, even sirius says so 'Mione. If anything he was not good enough for you. All he did was make you cry and hurt you... You deserve better then all of us better then anyone.. You deserve the best, why can't you see that?"

She smiled a little and said,"Wow."

"What?"

"I never thought that a Weasley twin would be the one to cheer me up from a heart break..." She smiled wider and her eyes practically sparkled again.

He swallowed hard as he fought yet another urge to kiss her, but shook it off and said with a grin"Heyy Whats a weasley twin good for unless they make you laugh 24/7?"

She chuckled a little and hugged him before standing up,"Thanks Fred, you're a great friend." She kissed him on the cheek again then headed off.

He watched as she walked away and he couldn't help but feel...Disapointed? Sad? he couldn't exactly place the feeling and he didn't know why he was feeling it either...Her words lingured in him mind '_Great Friend' _...He didn't know why either... He was confused to say the least. What was happening to him? He had no clue.

His train of thought was lost as James and sirius slid on either side of him and both mocked Hermione's tone,"You're such a great Friend Fred!"

"You're in love freddie!" James chimed.

"And the bird put you in the friend zone..."Sirius added and they both laughed.

"What are you two going on about?" Fred asked.

"You're love for Hermione."

"Have you two been drinking too much firewhiskey again?"Fred asked.

"It's obvious You just helped her cheered her up and she called you her 'great friend' and now you are oh so depressed, because you my friend have been friendzoned" Sirius explained in a simple tone.

That did make sense... WAIT NO! He didn't have any feeling he was upset because she was like his sister she was like ginny and ron made her cry again thats why... but he never gets urges to kiss his sister... Woe. Where'd that one come from... Just stop thinking fred. Just stop before you actually think yourself into liking her... Oh bloody hell im talking to myself, well no its more like thinking... I'm having conversationg with myself in my mind I've gone bonkers ship me off to St. Mungos...

"Hey at least its better then I-hope-you-go-jump-in-the-black-lake-and-drownd-zoned." James piped up and Sirius laughed at them.

"You two blokes are pathetic you know that?" Sirius added.

"Hey! You were just on the never giving up thin g not even 15 minutes ago remember?"

"She's a very-ehh- appealing bird I must say, but my thing is all just attractiong you two are in love.. That's something I'll never be."

"Ah sirius you don't mean that mate." Fred added. James nudged his side and shook his head in warning Fred to stop.

"Sorry mate let me rephrase that, I will never be in love again."

"Again?" Fred questioned as he ignored James less than suttle hints to just drop it. His curiosity was already peeked and he had to know.

"Yeah... Again." Sirius replied bitterly.

At this point James stepped into the conversation,"Okay we are dropping the topic as of now. Leets go get ready for that quidditch match."

"No. If he wants to know let him know." Sirius said hotly

"Sirius I'm sorry I was just curius..."Fred said backing off the subject.

"Do you want to know or not."

"Only if you want to tell me..." Fred said, but he was dying to know. He had to know the reason a bloke like Sirius ended up an old 30 year old all alone while he watched his mates grow-up and settle down. He always thought it was because a Prankster doesn't need love to live...

"I knew this Bird in 5th year she was... amazing if every possible way and I got her to go to hogsmead with me and she took a liking to me long story short we dated. I never even glanced at another girl when I had her. She completely changed me. But at the end of 6th year Voldemort wanted me on his side like he did with Severus and Lucius. Always at the end of 6th year. I turned him down and left home. So he took away what I cared most about... He killed her and her parents. She was muggleborn and the muggle press blamed it on the mysterious murderer that has killed all others. They took her from me. So there you heard it now drop it." Sirius stated then walked away to the common room.

"He really loved the bird. No one talks about it anymore. He was the one that found her we all were there he just sat there for hours crying no one knew what to do.. Mooney went to get the minister or someone and Peter couldnt look at him so he left. I just watched him... It would be like them taking Lily from me... I know I joke around, but I care for her alot, she's special. I just I couldn't believe they did that to him... If they thought it would make him join then they must have been insane he wanted to go strait to You-know-who himself and fight him... He wanted to die... He jokes around and flirts with birds now, but no one will ever make him the way he was with Pamela... We dont even say her name anymore. No one dares to."

"I didn't know." were the only words Fred could say. He felt a new admiration for Sirius now. He went on with his life after everything...

They sat there in silence for a moment and James said with a fake smile,"Well it's time for Quidditch better go... You coming to the match?"

"Yeah I'll be there with 'Mione." Fred said walking back to the common room with James.

* * *

"Prongsie wakey wakey." Sirius' loud voice boomed through the room. Fred sat up and watched as Sirius poked James repeatively and talk to him in his 'baby voice'

"Ahg Sod off Padfoot." A sleeping James moaned.

"But prongsie do you know what day it is?"

"International sleeping day" He grumbled and barried his face in his pillow.

"Close, but no it's the 30th of halloween.. you know what that means don't you Prongsie?" Sirius said in his sing-song voice.

That made James shoot up and said,"It's what? Merlin! We have to get ready what time is it?"

"2 in the afternoon..."

"WHAT? How could you let me sleep this late the ball is in 3 hours I have to get it all set up!" James yelled as he got dressed in clean clothes and brushed his teeth at the same time.

"Well you haven't actually slept in days, we all thought you'd need your rest. And JAmes you have magic..."

"Oh right.."He mumbled as he magically brushed his hair and finnished getting dressed. Then he ran out of the room looking like a train off track.

"I'm confused on what just happened." Fred said unsurely.

"So am I Fred-o." Sirius replied.

"Any clue on what he's up to?" Fred asked curiously.

"Not one, but it's got to be something big if he's this worked up over it." Sirius said simply shaking his bed.

Fred layed back down in his bed and mumbled,"Wake me up at 3:30 to get ready I gotta meet hermione by 4:45 for the ball."

"Ah?" Sirius said waggling his eyebrows

"As Friends..." Fred added

"Oh yes of course. I have many of those kinds of 'Friends'" Sirius said slyly.

"Sod off and let me sleep." Fred groaned now sympathizing with how James just felt.

* * *

Fred and Hermione were standing by the punch bowl laughing. It was now 5:25 still no sight of James.

"Hey have you seen James anywhere?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Um well Lily is over there dancing with a hufflepuff and James is not anywhere near her so I have not the slightest clue." Hermione Laughed.

"He's plannig something for her today. His plan to help get her to say yes." He told her quietly.

"Seriously? Lily just told me last night on how she was impressed with his lack of pranks on her first years lately sure there were plenty on teachers, but those are amusing. She said she was thinking about agreeing to just one date next time he asked. Anyone as persistent as him deserves a chance." Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure you had no say in talking her into it right?" Fred said acusingly.

"I may have done some convincing..."She said with a smile. Just then the music stopped and dumbledores voice was on booming through the great hall. Every person that was dancing stopped and went silent to look at dumbledore.

"Now we have a very unique request from one of our students and I was more then happy to oblige to the students requests."

Then James came into full view of everyone and took Dumbledores place. "Hello Hogwarts. Most of you know me. I am James Potter. And those of you who do know me know that I have been chasing after the same girl since I laid my eyes on her and the same girl has been turning me down every single time."

He paused for a moment and looked into the crowd and once he spotter her he said,"Lily Evans. Right there can someone put a spot light on her something. He asked and one of the teachers pointed their wand at her creating a spot light.

"Excellent thank you. Now Miss. Evans Do you know what the exact time it is?"

She looked at the clock and said,"5:32"

" Right and do you know the importance of this time?"

"I can't say I do."

"Well let me refresh your memory. 6 years ago on february 14th at 5:32 a small First year plucked up as much courage as he could and came here to the great hall for dinner. He sat next to the most beautiful girl in the world and said exactly, 'I'm too good looking to possibly go on this day without a valentine.' and the enchanting girl poured pudding on his head and said,'If thats your definition of charming you need to go back to preschool.' That my friends was the first time Miss. Evans has ever Rejected me. Now I doubt she noticed this but every year on Valentines day I ask her to be my Valentine at 5:32 exactly because I always had this dream she would say yes on that day at that time."

The great hall then erupted in Awes from all the girls and he continued,"Obviously that has not happened. So I hope you don't mind Lily, but I sort of owled your Mum asking her about Muggle music and I found a song that really describes my feelings for you and I sincerely hope you enjoy it because I'm starting to run out of ideas..." He said before taking in a deep breath then adding,"Here it goes." He then began to sinng

"_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_  
_And just like them old stars_  
_I see that you've come so far_  
_To be right where you are_  
_How old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_  
_To do some navigating_  
_I'll be here patiently waiting_  
_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_  
_Some even fall to the earth_  
_We've got a lot to learn_  
_God knows we're worth it_  
_No: I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_  
_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_  
_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_  
_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_  
_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_  
_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_  
_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_  
_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up, still looking up."_

He took in another deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment and opened them fast and said,"I know you think I'm arrogant I know you think I am self-absorbed and big-headed. I don't want you to think that I am doing this because I think I'm cool and I am trying to impress you, because that's not it I'm doing this because I want you to realize I will give you everything I have I will do anything for you... I'm not trying to put you on the spot or embarass you... I just want you to know I really love you... I just want you to know there is no one else like you in the world and I will wait for you.. Forever if I have to and that I won't give up ever because I know I'm not good enough for you, but maybe if you give me a chance then with you I could be." He paused again and took in yet another deep breath... I've never seen him this nervous before.

"I guess I can stop rambling on and just get to it.. I know It's halloween but I always picturing me asking you this, Lily Evans will you do a very nervous 17 year old who's had the biggest crush on you since 1st year the honor of beign his valentine today?" He asked looking at her with pleading eyes as he nervously chewed on her lip.

The entire Great hall was now staring at Lily with her unreadable expresion on and waited for her answer. Even some slytherins had hopeful expresions for the poor bloke.

Lily rolled her eyes and replied...

_**A/N CLIFFHANGER...Well my pathetic attempt at one... What do you think? Good/Bad? Leave a review... **_

_**Okay your MISSION now is this: What will the strongwilled Lily do? Will she need anymore convincing from the bloke will she be enraged that he put her on th spot and yell at him for being incorrigable? Will she say yes? Hmmmmm**_

_** Ik its cheesey but heyy**_

_**Also if your interesting the song is title "I Won't Give Up" By jason Mraz... I hope you enjoyed this I know I had a blast with this chapter plus I almosst broke my own heart with the Sirius thing... REVIEW I love you guys**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily rolled her eyes at his gesture and laughed a little as she replied, "One date and that's it ,Potter." Hermione never saw Lily smile the way she was now before. She Knew that this was the moment that lily would talk about later.

She knew this moment made lily fall in love with james. What he did was almost too good to be true. It was something you only see in fairy tales. It was what people write books about and what muggles make movies about. That's what she wanted. She wanted someone to be her James... Ron.

The name passed through her mind and tears filled her eyes but she couldn't cry. No matter how much it hurt to know she would never be good enough. Never be as good as all the other girls. finally she had to resort to repeatively thinking the same words,_'You can't cry now, not now. You'll ruin everyone's night. Dont cry. Don't cry. Don't cry'_

Fred laughed at Lily's reply and smiled huge at the whole moment he wondered if either of them knew that they'd last forever. He knew That look on James face was a look of pure shock. He thought how happy he was for them, but he was also over thinking his own pact he and his twin had made when they were young first years.

-**_Flashback_**-

_Fred and George were looking through the cabinets of Filtch's drawers when they saw it. Both stood there in utter shock for a while._

_'Arthur Weasley Prankster quidditch captain.' said a small plaque from 1935._

_Prankster? Their dad? They knew that must be a mistake so they kept it and figured they might as well ask their dad about it on Christmas break._

_When break came they ran to their dad and he laughed as soon as he seen it. He explained when he went to Hogwarts he caused a bit of trouble with his friends and they made the plaque as a joke and hung it in the trophies case, they were too ill-minded to think about using some sort of permanent sticking charm so it was confiscated. He said he was barely a prankster compared to Them though. He just caused a bit of trouble was never even called to the headmasters office for any of it._

_Fred and George were still amazed their odd muggle-loving dad was even a prankster in any sense. They asked him what had happened and he put a rare goofy smile on as he looked to the witch in the kitchen cooking and all he replied was," I fell in love with your mum. She changed me helped me to settle down."_

_"YOU GAVE UP THE LIFE OF A PRANKSTER FOR LOVE?" they both shouted astounded_

_"The way you two feel when you prank is wonderful right? Well when you find a person who makes you feel that way by just being who they are it's something you'd never give up and you would give everything for."_

_"But dad! You could have been legendary!" Fred yelled._

_He laughed and said,"you'll understand when you find a girl who makes you feel like you already are."_

_"Do you ever wonder what could have been? If you never fell for a bird?"George asked._

_"Never. I never looked back one day since, because your mum is special and when you two find someone that special to you, don't let them go. Or you'll never be happy not even with all the pranks in the world."_

_The twins rolled their eyes and once their dad left they looked at each other and George said," What a load of blarney!"_

_"I'll say. If being in love means I gotta give up my jokes and pranks I'm never falling in love."_

_"me either Freddie. Let's make a pact."_

_"okay."_

_"I promise I will never fall in love with any bird ever and never settle down we live the fun easy-going life of wealthy legendary prankster extraordinaire!" George stated_

_"I promise the same dear brother of mine." Fred replied and they tapped their wands together and sparks flew from each wand stating it was now a wand swear **(like a pinky swear and an unbreakable vow combined. When you make a Wandswear it makes it not permanent but it's hard to break unless both parties want it to end.)**_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Fred always thought the life of a prankster is too much for love. That it would mean tying down pranking and joking. Settling down not being him anymore... It was crazy to him to sacrifice everything for any girl... Pranking defined him. And he always used Sirius as an example, but he had love. He wanted love still, but with her. James he has love. Remus he will have his love. All great pranksters find love. It's inevitable, maybe him and George should hang up our lab coats? NO! What is he thinking? Without the joke shop would be like a part of him gone. It would be impossible. Just like being with out George. Just impossible. What's e thinking? He doesn't even know a bird worth giving it all up for so why is he worrying? He'd know if she was good enough all he'd have to do was look at her.

Fred thought for a moment. He needed a bird to be beautiful for him- he doesn't want to admit that he's superficial but she'd have to at least be able to compete with his weasley-twin charm. He needed her to have a wonderful laugh. One they write books about that mum and Ginny read. A girl whose hair looks perfect and who's smile and eyes shine you know? One that would have to accept his twin and family for that matter. One that would joke with him. Challenge him so he isn't bored all the bloody time. She'd have to be shorter than him, not like Angelina was. Shes so bloody tall. The girl will have to be the bloody best for him to even contemplate settling down... He had nothing to worry about he'd never find a girl like that.

His thoughts were intruded by Hermione talking to him,"Wow. I can't believe it?"

"and what is it that has The legendary brilliance of Miss Granger in shock?" Fred said with a huge grin plastered on.

"It's just that we got to see the look on Lily's face when she fell for him, it's just so great it's hard to explain. I'm used to reading about this type of thing and watching muggle movies about it, but when you witness it actually happening its something you can't even put into words." Hermione said smiling like she never let herself before. She didn't care about what she looked like to others now. She wasnt thinking of all her insecurities like she usually was. She was overwhelmed with the sentiment of the moment.

Fred looked at her and grinned as he said," Yeah it must be something special."

"Why's that?"

"anything that makes You smile like that has to be extraordinary." Fred said not realizing what exactly he was saying.

Hermione's cheeks turned a rosy pink and she looked at him in confusion.

He laughed and said,"you hold back your smile and your laugh, I don't think I ever really heard you laugh. You used to be so care free and happy. You didn't care about your hair or your teeth. You were happy as you were. Confident... I don't know what Ron did to you to make you so... Insecure."

"oh-well-um I-I don't know what to say..." she stuttered and her blush deepened.

Seeing her stutter caused him to laugh loudly and he said,"The great Granger lost for words by the famous weasley-twin charm..."

"Don't flatter yourself Fred I simply didn't know how to react to the fact a weasley-twin was hitting on me. I was trying to force the food to stay in my stomach so I don't vomit on your precious ego." She said back to her normal feisty self.

"Ouch! Granger that one wounded me. Most people say thank you to a compliment!" he said faking being stabbed. "But I'll let it go knowing how you have that secret fantasy of snogging me senseless."

"oh you mean that nightmare?" Hermione said in response.

Fred laughed that was the best she could come up with? Amateur,"Aha so you admit I fill your dreams!"

"No Fred, I told you already I go for the better looking twin. George fills my dreams your only in the nightmares." she replied with a small smirk that he hasn't noticed on her before.

That one drove him speechless. NOT FOR LONG THOUGH. He quickly gathered his thoughts together and nodded to her,"Well played Granger, well-played."

"I don't think you noticed yet Fred, so let me let you in on a little secret okay?"

He nodded and she continued,"I'm always right and I always win. Simple as that there is no denying it."

"confident one , aren't you?" Fred replied smugly.

"Just helping you out the faster you realize it the easier it'll be for you."

"We'll see Granger." he said making it a challenge to win at least once against her.

"You will." she said before walking away finding lily probably to say 'I told you so'

He figured he better find the marauders as well congratulate James, but little did he know they were all standing right behind him smirking.

"Guys? Something up?"

"Insecure? Smile? Laugh? You got it worse the we thought." Sirius said simply.

"I think he's as bad as prongs." Remus said.

"Hey! She agreed didn't she?" James said grinning at the thought.

"after 7 years of pleading and begging. It's a pity date prongs." Sirius said laughing.

"a dates a date and this is supposed to be about Freddie here not me ,mate" James said grudgingly.

"What's about Freddie?" Fred asked confused.

"Your infatuation with Hermione." Remus said smugly.

"I'd hardly call what I feel for the bird an infatuation." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"what would you call it then?" James asked.

"Nothing. If anything we are friends ,she dated my bloody brother!" Fred told them for what had to be the 15th time that week.

"Denial... You probably been in love with the girl since you met her." Sirius said smirking.

"in love? With Hermione? Please! She's barely up to my standards." Fred stated convincingly, but he's dealing with the marauders and he was outnumbered.

"Oh? And what are these standards you speak of?" Remus asked innocently

"you wanna know then fine! For me to even consider finding a bird to make me settle would have to be extraordinary, brilliant, can treat my family as their own, challenge me, make my day fun not boring, not a girl who reads every bloody day and studies." Fred said to ten as he stared to get fairly annoyed.

"Oh! So you want a bird who will argue with you right? Who will stump you? A bird who makes you want to make laugh and it a challenge to make you win. You want a bird that's different from the rest?" Sirius asked.

"Yes."

"A bird like Hermione. Think about it since you got here she's stumped you on more than one occasion. She's left you red-faced and speechless a few times as well. You'd ditch everyone when she's upset just so you can make her laugh, and you've never beat her at anything either. You just stood there practically staring at her when everyone else was watching James. Your hooked and the only people who can't see it is you and her. Or maybe you do see it you just think you'll never get her so you're denying it!" Sirius told him.

"I DONT BLOODY LIKE HERMIONE! How much will it take for you to get it through you thick minds to understand I don't even care the least bit about her! Have any of you even seen her compared to most birds she barely qualifies as a girl!"

The words just came out before he could stop them. He didn't mean it he regret saying them the minute they left his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to take back the last few words. It was too late.

Hermione stood there behind him and he could see the sorrow I'm her face. He could see hatred and betrayal in her use to e sparkling eyes. He hated himself.

"Mione...I didn't."

"Save it... Hey what good is a weasley twin if not to make people laugh and joke 24/7 ... I should have known you never meant a bloody word you said you're probably dying to get back to George and explain your little prank. Your joke. Let's make the ugly little bookworm think she is more than a pile of dirt and that she is too pretty to let a guy cheat on her. You're a load of blarney Fredrick Weasley! " She said before running out.

He watched her as she ran off and the pit of his stomach dropped dramatically. He didn't know what he was feeling by it was worse than anything. He didn't know why he was even feeling like this. He would let her calm down apologize and everything would be cool again... She was just Hermione his sisters best girl mate. His brothers ex girlfriend. Just the perky little bushy haired bookworm. Just Hermione. So why is she making him feel this... Guilty? Horrid? Jerkish? Cruel? Mean? He didn't know how but the girl has him confused on his own feelings.

'This is bad... Very very bad' he thought to himself.

_**A/n ahh so that is this chapter not my Fluffiest chapter it ended in an arguement don't kill me. I'm sorry I just wasn't in a happy mood :/**_

_**I have a problem... A guy problem and if anyone wants to talk to me about it you could PM me it would be SO* helpful... I luvs you all... You all are reviewing sooo much thank you I'm blown away by you all I love you guys... Sorry it took me a bit longer then usual this guy problem is stressing me out so much its hard to focus...**_

_**SO Keep up the Reviewing... Maybe soon Fred will wake up and realize that he loves Hermione if only he would listen to the Marauders... *sigh***_

_**REVIEW! I loves you all ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Fred stood there frozen in spot and Sirius came up and put his hand on his shoulder,"Nice job mate. That's exactly how you make a bird fall for you. Break her heart why have I not thought of this."

"I don't want her to fall for me you dunderhead."Fred Groaned.

"So then explain to me why you are feeling the way you are. Why are you feeling so numb? So distant? So guilty? So little? Why do you feel like the biggest git in the world? Can you explain to me why you feel worthless right now?" James asked continuing Sirius' argument... Was it this annoying when George and him did it?

"How would you know if I even feel any of that!" Fred snapped

"Because any second now you're going to run after her apologize and she will forgive you. You'll go back to your normal life here until one day you look at her and you'll realise how thick you were for now seeing it sooner, but then it might be too late. She'll be moved on from you. Then you'll hate yourself, mate." Sirius finished.

"You're wrong." Fred stated.

"You think so?" James inquired

"I know so." Fred said locking gaze with him

"Then prove it. Run after her. Go on as normal for a few months then tell me I'm wrong." James told him with just as much confidence as Fred had.

Fred didn't reply he just started walking to the only place he thought she'd be.

He came upon the staircase. The staircase she came to cry over Ron so many times. Part of him hated himself for making her come here. Then he saw her and it didn't quite help his conscience.

He remembered how beautiful she looked at the ball. Her bushy hair tamed in sleek curls. Her midnight blue dress that was laced with sparkles. It made her seem to just radiate this warm happy glow... It actually began to make him wonder how detailed he Remembered what she looked like and he was vaguely frightened by the fact as well. He shook the fear from his mind and then looked at her again.

He joyful bright eyes. Her big beautiful eyes that he could have sworn he saw glimmering earlier were now clouded with betrayal and hurt. Her rosy cheeks were now stained with tears. Her inspiring smile that was so evident earlier was now nothing but a quivering lip that was being bitted to muffle her sobs that took place of her laugh. Her hair was now a mess. It was everywhere and untamed again.

Knowing what he said did this to her...It made him feel all the more awful.

"So I lied earlier making people laugh isn't the only thing a wealey-twin is good for." Fred said uneasily to make her aware of his presence.

"Is that so?" Hermione choked out barely audible not even caring to look at him.

"speaking before thinking and saying things we don't mean is something we are unfortunately very good at."

"Save it."Hermione snapped.

"Won't you at least look at me?" He pleaded walking to her

"No."

"Why not?" He asked as he sat next to her on the stair

"Because if I look at you I will forgive you." She said as more tears poured down her face

"Is that such a bad thing?"He said trying desperately to make her look at him.

"Yes! You don't get to hurt me then fake pout and pretend like you never did a thing to me!" Hermione screamed as she jumped up and started to walk away. Then she stopped at the end of the hallway,"I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad being stuck here with you...Maybe he'd make it fun, I was so relieved I wasn't here alone, but Fred... Now I'd rather be with anyone except you.. Even Ron, at least then I wouldn't be stupid and trust him..." The she left without even giving him a chance to say a single word. because she knew the minute she looked at his dark crystal eyes she'd give in and the moment he said sorry in his soft puppy dog voice she'd hug him forgive him so easily. She was tired of forgiving everyone tired of just being used.

Fred sat there speechless. He was in shock she had not forgiven him. Shocked she walked away. Shocked she said That she prefers Ron. How could sh say something like that? She knows him. He does stupid things says things he doesn't mean. So why would it be different now? She left him confused again. All he knew was he couldn't joke and charm his way out of this one.

* * *

When Fred got to his room he was approached by none other than the marauders themselves. At the moment Fred was a much too depressed to see them.

"So, Freddie how'd it go?" Sirius asked in a child-like manner.

"Save it, Black." Fred snapped.

"Oh, someones a bit grumpy aren't you? Things didn't go as planned?" James said faking sadness as he put a pout on his face.

"Of course it didn't Prongs. You see Hermione is a smart girl so she already realized she was in love with our wittle Freddie and when he broke her heart it's going to take a lot for her to forgive him this time..."Sirius said with a knowing smirk.

"How would you know what she is possibly feeling right now. You haven't got the slightest clue." Fred said as he collapsed onto his bed.

"Let me guess then, I bet she couldn't even look at you when you tried apologizing."

"What's that matter?"

"It matters because she wants to forgive you, but she doesn't think you deserve to be forgiven if she would have looked at you she would have broken like all the other times... But I wouldn't take my advice I haven't got the slightest clue."Sirius said with a sigh turning back and laying on his own bed.

Fred laid there motionless staring at the wall. Sirius wasn't right. He couldn't be. A girl like Hermione falling for him? No, it would never work out. How did this all even happen? Since when did he think about Hermione all the time. Since when did he care about her forgiveness? She had a nasty temper he knew that first hand, but she will get over it soon. Still it hurt she wouldn't even look at him. He really hurt her and despite all his own accusations despite how he is supposed to feel, he hated that fact. He had to change it. Show her that he was still Fred Weasley, he wasn't totally completely intolerable.

* * *

Fred woke up three days later. Today was James and Lily's first hogsmead date. Hermione was still avoiding him and to make it all worse James was running around like a headless chicken and it was only 7a.m. The date wasn't even until noon!

Fred had bigger worries than His roommates over-obsessive actions. He had to go beg Hermione for forgiveness for the 58th time in four days... It wasn't him keeping count it was Sirius and James, those were only the times they caught him appologizing. There were numerous amounts of pleading that went unnoticed by them.

Fred combed out his hair and put on clean clothes. He tried slipping out without any marauder noticing. He actually thought he did it until he heard Sirius yell, "Mooney write it down this is the 59th time." Fred grunted and shut the door as he walked down the staircases.

He seen His bushy-haired bookworm reading in her special corner she was always in.

"Hey, 'Mione."

Silence

"You going to talk to me yet?"

Silence

"Not even a hello?"

Silence

"Not even a Fred you complete git just leave me alone."

Silence

"Mione, please stop ignoring me. Haven't I suffered enough? Mione I miss you I haven't heard your laugh in ages."

Silence

"You have to say something Hermione. It's driving me insane."

She looked up from her book to look at him for the first time since the ball. She scowled her eyes ,but the anger couldn't mask the hurt and sadness she was feeling Than she stood up and stalked up the staircase.

She looked at him it was at least a start? Right? He groaned as he slumped into the chair and shut his eyes. He really screwed this up and for once he didn't know if he could fix it.

_**A/N :Sorry don't kill me I'm upset they didn't make up its just the way it played out :( REVIEW! Please? Or not ,but pretty please? **_


	6. 6) Forgiveness

"Ah, Ignored again mate?" Sirius said walking down the stairs followed by the rest of the Marauders as well.

"Bugger off." Fred said throwing a book their way. He was not in the mood for anyone.

"I think we let him suffer enough mate. A week is bad as it is, wouldn't want our little Freddie getting depressed." Sirius said grinning.

"I think your right, whats your opinion on the topic Mooney?" James asked.

"I say tell him the secret." Mooney said with a growing grin as well.

"Secret?" Fred's head shot up at the mention of the word. They knew something and have been keeping it from him for days? What Prats! "What Secret?"

"No, no. You told us to bugger off. We must respect your wishes." Sirius said as he turned back up the staircase, but he didn't get far as Fred pounced on him. Pinning him to the ground.

"Sirius Orion Black I swear to Merlin if you do not tell me I will hex you so badly..."

"Relax, relax. It's not my secret it's James', and you already know it. You were there when he was told the secret you dunderhead." Sirius said loving the fact how he was mentally torturing Fred.

"What?" Fred asked looking at James.

"Remember what Hermione told me? Girls dont need to be told how you feel you have to show it. In some huge romantic gesture. It worked on Lily and that wasa nearly impossible task." James said smirking.

"Oh... You're right. I have to show her. Today in hogsmead. I have an idea..." He said with his famous-weasley-twin-grin before running out the common room.

"How long you think it'll be until he figures out he loves the bird?" Remus inquired.

"Oh, I give in a few months at the most." Sirius replied.

"You think Hermione knows it?"James asked curiosly

"It's hard to tell Prongs, Herms is a complicated bird."

Just then an unannounced voice spoke from the staircase,"Hermione? She realised it ages ago, that's why it's taking so long for her to accept his appology. She is mad because she loves him, and that made what he said hurt worse because even though she wants to hate him... She can't because her heart still loves him. So if she stays mad at him she can hide her feelings and push them down with the anger and hatred."

They all turned around to see a smiling petite red head walking towards them.

"Lily!" james said his face instantly lighting up at the sight of her.

"hello James." She said smiling wider, If one were watching close enough you could see the faint rose blush arise to her cheeks.

"So Lil's you think she's going to forgive him?"

"That, is a mystery that we'll just have to wait and see. I would say no, but anything is possible if I became daft enough to agree to the baboon" She said with a wink before walking out the common room.

"Ughhhhh" James groaned as he plopped onto the couch head burried in the pillows. "Padfoot" He added in a whimper.

"Yeah mate?" Sirius said faking interest.

"I think I am in love with Evans." He groaned

"We already established this prongs." Sirius said with a laugh and sitting in the chair across from the couch the collapsed James was on.

"I know ,but it is going to kill me if I screw up my only chance." He sighed at the thought.

* * *

******Hermione POV*****

She walked into Hogsmead alone kicking a pebble the entire way when suddenly she heard a loud echoing Popping sound followed by many more.

She looked around but spotted nothing but other students searching for the source of the unknown noise. Then she heard a gasp and saw a girl pointing to the sky.

Hermione looked up to find herself gasping and unknowingly smiling.

In the sky were multiple whizbangs. They spelt the words. "Forgive me 'Mione" and at the end had her face next to it all.

"How do you like the fireworks?" Said a nervous unsure voice from behind her.

"They are... Beautiful. How'd you get them here? Did you have some when you came?"

"No I sort of made them last minute, that's why they are so suttle. If I had more time they would have been bigger and everywhere. I only had 2 and a half hours." HE admitted.

"You did that in 2 and a half hours? Brilliant, truely Brilliant."

"It wasn't easy, especially to find the light violet and perrywinkle ones. I recall you saying they were your favorites at the shop one time. I don't maybe it was Ginny or someone." He muttered under his breath hoping he didn't sound corny.

"You remembered?" She said her face lighting up and a soft smile lifting her petite lips. Her hair seemed to be flowing she looked as if she were ratiating this type of light. He realised then they were standing directly under a streetlight. That was the reason for it right?

The must have been reflecting in her eyes as well because he saw those sparkles upraise them once again. He swallowed and said,"Oh um yes, I guess I did."

"You don't get it do you Fred?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm not mad at you, not at all."

"Explain more because what you are giving me does not help at all."

"If I have to explain it then it's not worth it... I was hoping maybe you'd realise... Never mind, it was a daft illusion I had. Just yes. I forgive you. We can just forget it all ever happened alright?" She said stuttering.

"Oh thank you 'Mione you are the best!" He said enveloping her in a giant hug and noting the fact her hair smelled increbley like flowers causing to incoherently sigh in pleasure.

He let her go slightly so his arms were still around her andshe smirked at him. He never seen a bird as beautiful as she was at the moment. Never held a girk that seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms. Never had such an urge to kiss a girl. WAIT what? He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss Hermione. Right now in front of all the students. He didn't care, but she'd never let him... WAIT... Why does he even want to? Bad thoughts Freddie, bad thoughts.

"No Fredrick Weasley, You're much, much better then I am." She said before placing a soft friendly kiss to his cheek then wriggling out of his grip and walking away.

The spot where her lips briefly touched his flesh seemed to almost burn. He felt like they were still ther. He savoured the feeling. He knew it was her idea of a friendly gesture, but he yearned for it to be more, and the thought was starting to scare him...

" 'Mione You are the best" Hermione sighed mocking Fred's words as she walked back into her dorm. She lost the urge to go to hogsmead now.

"Hermione you are one stupid naive girl... You don't fall for your ex's big brother you just can't. He barely even knew you were alive before. Now he knows you as the girl he's stuck with back in time. UGH." She complained as she fell onto her bed.

"Well he did remember the fireworks... that has to count for something right? NO! He was a Weasley-twin they remember everything he was being nice. He probably already knows how you feel, he just won't say anything because he's too nice. At least he's not a prat like Ronald was... I bet I just gave him another hilarious story to tell the marauder's... I can see it now 'So that nerdy bookworm prude Hermione forgave me like that. One look at me and she melted just as I said.' UGH Maybe If I go to sleep I will wake up and this will all be a dream."

"Oh great now I'm talking to myself... Godric Gryffindor I've gone mental..." Hermione groaned before drifting to sleep

_**A/N: At long last the forgiving! I loved writing this and Is fred falling for Hermione? hmmmmm. And we just found out Hermione indeed Likes our Freddie, I've suspected it for a while now... But will fred ever wake up and realise how she feels or how he feels himself for that matter! REVIEWW PLEASE..**_

_**Question for you all, Now next chapter will include Lily And James' date. Who do you think comes and interupts their date? Answer in the Reviews ;) **_

_**PS next chapter is going to be a REALLY good one... No spoilers sorry c:**_


End file.
